


All Those Things That You Desire

by 3spooky5u



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Sitting, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Spitroasting, The most indulgent thing i could possibly write, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3spooky5u/pseuds/3spooky5u
Summary: You have a request of Papa Emeritus III... to let the Cardinal in on the fun.





	All Those Things That You Desire

"So… you say he stares at you?"

The Third's hands were folded on top of his desk. His expression was steadfast. 

You nodded.

He groaned. "Perhaps we should give him a good talking to. I'll send for him." 

As you waited, Papa eyed you from across the desk, the dim light in his office casting a shadow over his brow. Was he… mad? He couldn't be. You had been so good. He never got mad while you were obedient… In fact, you had made  _ sure _ to be obedient before making this request. It was the only way to get what you wanted. 

He opened his mouth to say something to you, and your back straightened. But his eyes focused on something behind you. It was the Cardinal. You hadn't even heard him approach as you waited for Papa to speak. Nevertheless. This was it.

The Cardinal smiled. It was tentative. You could see the nervous look in his eyes. 

"Papa. Sister. You're both looking very well."

"As are you, Cardinal." You reciprocated.

"Please sit." Papa ignored the pleasantries. Perhaps he  _ was _ mad. "And… shut the door."

Copia nodded and did so, shutting the door to Papa's office and taking a seat in the velvet chair that mirrored yours. You were adjacent, and Papa was across from the two of you, at his desk. Hands still folded. Face still unwavering.

He eyed you and the Cardinal for a moment before speaking. "The Sister here has brought something to my attention." His voice was quiet. He often did this when he was speaking of something important; it forced his underlings to listen to every word he said. 

"Oh?"  _ There _ was that nervous tone in the Cardinal's voice. You had been waiting for it. He glanced over to you, confused. You simply smirked at him.

"Yes… she's told me that you've taken to  _ staring _ at her. Quite inappropriate for someone such as yourself, no?"

He removed his biretta, placing it in his lap, running his fingers over it. "I assure you, your Dark Excellency, I never intended to cause, eh… discomfort." His words weren't coming easily. "I apologize if I had looked at you in any way that made you feel uneasy." He turned his gaze to you now, his expression genuine. 

You almost cracked right then and there. But you weren't quite done toying with him yet. 

You turned to Papa, and he exchanged a knowing look with you. 

"Cardinal," he spoke, "do you not know who the Sister belongs to?" 

"Who she…  _ belongs  _ to?" He leaned in, as if he thought he heard incorrectly. 

"Yes." The Third confirmed. 

"...The church, my Excellency?"

Papa nearly cracked a smile, wagging a finger at the Cardinal. "Close. But wrong."

"I- I'm not sure then." 

Papa chuckled. "So naive, Cardinal… She belongs to  _ me. _ " His voice became a growl. "Every mark upon her body was made by me. Every time she cries out in pleasure, it is my name upon her tongue." 

The Cardinal had begun to turn red, squirming in his chair. His skin was practically matching his cassock. 

"And every time she wants something…" His voice took a sweet turn as he glanced to you. "I'm the one who gives it to her. Yes?"

You beamed, nodding. "Yes, Papa." 

"And she has… taken a shine to you, Cardinal." 

Hearing his title broke whatever spell he was under, and Copia sat upright in his chair. 

"She… has?" He was looking for confirmation.

You nodded again. He was so cute when he was confused. 

“Yes, she has. And who am I to deny her what she wants?”

Copia stammered. “I d-don’t think I follo- ah!” He jumped three feet in the air as your hand found his thigh, and you tossed his biretta unceremoniously to the ground.

You leaned into him, practically crawling over your chair. “You think I’m pleasing to the eye, don’t you, Cardinal? Why else would you be staring at me?”

The poor man looked like he was about to explode. You could see Papa from the corner of your eye, smirking. He loved the show you were putting on. 

“Y-yes, Sister, I find you very beautiful. But…! I’ve never had any, uh, dirty thoughts about you, yes?”

You pouted. “Oh… not even once?” 

"Well, I…" He pulled at his collar. "I don't want-" 

Papa interrupted. "Just be honest, Cardinal." 

He was somehow turning even more red. He finally sighed, relenting to the questions. It was obvious to him that he would be in trouble regardless of what he said. So he might as well tell the truth. "...I will admit that I have thought of the Sister in an… intimate way. Word travels fast through the Clergy. And there are a lot of words about you, Sister." 

You were elated. "Oh," you purred, "all good, I hope." 

His eyes flicked to Papa and back to you. "All  _ very  _ good. You seem to have a talent." 

The Third stood up and walked over to you, standing behind you and placing a hand on your shoulder. “I might’ve been the one to spread word of your talent, Sister.”

“How kind of you, Papa.”

Papa smiled, a devious look in his eye. “Yes, she’s very good at helping me clear my head. Are you stressed, Cardinal?”

“Me, Papa? Well, I have a lot on my plate, you see… lots of things to plan and prepare for the church, and for your masses. In fact, just as you summoned me, I was-”

Papa held up a hand, and Copia stopped. “Let the Sister help you.”

“Oh, Sister, you have experience in planning these sorts of things?”

You and the Third chuckled at him. “No, Cardinal,” you said, “I can help you… decompress. Would you like that?”

He managed a smile. “I think that would be helpful... What did you plan on doing?"

Was he really not catching on? He must've been playing dumb. "I plan on confirming those rumors about my talents, Cardinal. If you'd let me."

"I… if you'd like to, Sister, I- I won't say no. Especially not to you." He smiled sheepishly. 

Papa rubbed your shoulder reassuringly as you stood up and approached Copia, laying your legs across his lap as you sat. You swung one arm around his neck and placed the other hand on his chest. He was so close now, you could feel his breath on your face as he looked to you expectantly. You snaked your hand into his hair, dipping your head to reach his neck. 

The Cardinal smelled nice, like incense and lavender. You breathed him in as your nose pressed to the skin of his neck. He stiffened, waiting for your next move. As soon as your lips touched his skin, his hands flew to your waist to secure you to him. He dug his gloved fingers into your flesh there. When you came up for air, you could see how flushed the skin on his neck and ears was. His lips were parted, and you could feel his erection pressing against your leg where you sat. 

As he looked you over, you bit your lip, and that immediately set him over an edge. He quickly tore his leather gloves off and discarded them, as he found the hem of your shirt and ran his bare hands up and down your back. His touch was warm and needy. He seemed touch-starved, and that realization made you feel a mix of pity and happiness. Happiness, in that you could give him what he clearly craved. 

You circled your hips, grinding them down against his hardened length. Just as his grip on you tightened, you moved so you could kneel between his feet, smiling up at him as he relieved his girth from his cassock. And girth was the right word for it. He was larger than you expected him to be, but nothing you couldn't handle. The head of his cock was red and dripping, pent up and ready to be accepted by you. 

You took him in your hand, feeling the heat and the weight of him. Bringing your face to him, you placed your tongue at the base of his shaft, languidly working your way to the head of his cock and taking it into your mouth. 

He was  _ loud. _ Unabashedly so. His hands found their way to the sides of your head, holding onto you for dear life while you swirled your tongue around him, tasting the precum that had developed there. 

As you did this, Papa slowly made his way over to you, kneeling on the ground beside you. He gently brushed a lock of hair from your shoulder, dipping is head down to pepper soft, wet kisses all over your neck. You hummed at his attention, the vibration of your voice sending a shock up the Cardinal's spine as he curled into you. 

With a devious smirk, Papa rose you ever so slightly by your shoulders, creating a gap between your rear and the floor. He pulled down and discarded your skirt, hooking your panties with it. You knew him well enough to know his next move.

Papa didn't get on the ground for just anyone. He loved being high up, above it all, the center of attention. But when it came to you; he was ready and eager to meet you on your level. He got on his back, scooting to position himself below your pussy so you straddled his head. Removing a glove, he dipped a finger into your already slicked pussy before bringing his tongue to your clit. 

You moaned again, the Cardinal doing the same thing, as Papa drank deeply of you. His tongue lapped at your soaked pussy as his finger hooked and curled inside you. He was terribly good at this, his expert mouth and fingers already unravelling you. It fueled you as you continued sucking the Cardinals cock, taking him deeper and making it sloppier. You held your breath and opened your throat as you slowly slid down the entirety of his length, until your nose met his pubic hair. 

"A-ah! Shit!" He gripped your hair, and you could feel the restraint in his tightened muscles. It was all he could do to not fuck your mouth until you gagged. 

You did this several times more, trying to be slow and careful, but Papa's fervent devouring of you made it difficult to keep your composure. You were a morning mess around Copia's girth, and you could feel his legs beginning to shake as you continued bobbing your head up and down. 

"Ah, Sister-! Sister!" The Cardinal gently pulled your head from his length. You looked up to him, your eyes foggy, a thread of saliva connecting your tongue to the head of his cock. 

"What's wrong?" You asked. Papa slowed down upon hearing your question. 

"It's so good, Sister. I don't want it to be over so quickly." He tilted your chin up and smiled at you, which you reciprocated.

"Thank you, Cardin- ahh! F-fuck…" Papa had slipped in an extra finger while you were distracted, curling them inside you as he sucked your clit. Your hands flew down to grasp his head as you drew closer and closer to the edge of your pleasure. You looked to the Cardinal desperately, and he slipped two fingers into your mouth. You sucked on them as if they were his cock, the full feeling in your mouth helping to push you further until the coil finally snapped, and you were over the edge, legs shaking as you moaned over Copia's fingers. Papa drank up every bit of you, sucking and licking as you rode out your orgasm. 

Once you came down and were catching your breath, Papa moved from underneath you to kneel beside you again. He looked you dead in the eye, licking clean his two fingers that had been inside you. 

"Mmm…" He moaned. "Delicious, as always, mia cara." Your eyes rolled slightly into the back of your head at the sight of it. He knew exactly what made you weak for him. 

"Stand, Cardinal." Papa commanded. Once Copia rose, Papa grabbed the velvet chair and tossed it to the side to make more room on the ground. "You have a woman here on her knees, Cardinal… why don't you join her?"

Copia obeyed, joining the two of you on his knees. Papa grabbed you by your shoulders, pulling your back in against his chest to gain access to your neck. He slowly skimmed your collar bone with his teeth, finally sinking them into your shoulder. The Cardinal closed the gap between you, sneaking under the hem of your shirt to touch your breasts, your nipples hardening at his efforts. Both him and Papa pulled your shirt off of you to access more of your soft skin, leaving you naked between the two men, who were still fully dressed. 

The Cardinal dipped his head down, kissing your breasts and sucking your nipples, his mustache tickling your skin. Being between the two of them, feeling both of their mouths on you, was intense and delicious. Papa's lips skated over your ear as whispered to you. 

"Tesoro… turn around for the Cardinal…." You obeyed, turning to face the Third as he pressed a hand down on your back so you were on your hands and knees. He placed his other hand on your head, pushing you down to wear he wanted you. You couldn't help but smile, this was a favorite move of his. Pushing your head down so you could give his cock the attention it deserved. 

As you undid Papa's zipper, the Cardinal had his hands on your ass, running them adoringly over your smooth skin. 

"Ah…" Papa observed. "Give her a good smack, Cardinal... She  _ loves  _ it." 

Copia looked up and met Papa's eyes, devious smiles on both of their faces. "Does she, now?" There was a new turn to Copia's voice. It was darker, more taunting. He raised a hand and brought it down upon your cheek with a hard  _ thwack.  _ You yelped, eliciting a chuckle from the Third.

"There you go! Good man! Give the Sister what she wants!" 

You instinctually brought your ass higher up in the air, longing for more contact. The Cardinal answered you by spanking you again, this time the other cheek. You couldn't help but moan.

Papa pet your hair as you freed his cock, hard and ready. You gave it the same treatment as you did the Cardinal's, knowing precisely how he liked it. Sloppy and deep. You kissed the head of his cock, licking the shaft and planting wet kisses all along its length. When you took it in your mouth, you sighed contentedly through your nose. The taste of him, his smell, the way he filled your mouth… it was all so familiar and comforting. 

"Ahhh… mia cara, you know exactly how to make me melt…." Papa tossed his head back as you took him further, humming happily. 

You moaned in surprise when you felt the Cardinal… the head of his member was gliding over your silky folds, feeling just how wet you were. He needed to remind himself to take it slow… the heat of your core was already overwhelming. "S-sister…" he sighed. "I've been thinking of this for so long… wondering how I'd  _ fuck  _ you… I never thought the moment would be shared with my Dark Excellency." 

"You should consider yourself lucky, Cardinal! I hardly share her at all…." He brought a hand to the side of your face as you continued sucking his generous cock. "Now do it before I change my mind." 

"Yes, Papa…" He obeyed, playing along as he grabbed his head, sliding it over your entrance again before finally,  _ finally,  _ sinking the tip inside you. 

"Mmmm-!" You inhaled a quick breath through your nostrils at the feeling of him. 

Papa gazed down to you, placing a finger under your chin so you could look up to meet his eyes. "That's it, Sister… ti piace cosí?" 

Another moan quickly answered his question as Copia slowly pushed more of his length into you, until he was up to the hilt. He took a moment to savor the feeling of you wrapped around him before he began fucking you in earnest. 

Your eyes popped wide open at the Cardinal's first thrust; it was so hard and deep that you were immediately drunk on the feeling, craving more. Luckily, he delivered, his unrelenting, white-knuckled grip on your waist keeping you pinned between him and Papa. As soon as the Cardinal's rhythm got going, the Third followed suit. He placed one hand behind him and grabbed a fistful of your hair with the other to balance himself so he could fuck your mouth. Thankfully, this was something you were used to, and you loved it. But now that it was paired with being used by the Cardinal… you didn't know how long you'd last. 

The feeling of being so  _ thoroughly fucked  _ by these two men was dizzying. Their timing paired up so perfectly, each thrust delivering at the same time. The room was a cacophony of debaucherous sounds; between your gagging moans and the hard slaps of Copia's pelvis against your ass. You were sure that if someone walked by, they'd know exactly what was going on. And you didn't think you cared. At that point, all that mattered was Papa and the Cardinal fucking you into oblivion. 

"Ah, fuck-! Sister! You… you feel so fucking good." Somehow, Copia's grip on you tightened, and you thought to yourself about fondly looking for the bruises tomorrow. That feeling started to build again as the Cardinal hit a spot deep inside of you, causing your legs to shake and sweat to prickle all over your body.

You moaned loudly around Papa's cock, slick and twitching from your efforts. His grip tightened too, as he gasped out your name and pushed himself further into your mouth. 

"Si, si, non fermarti! Ahh-!" The Third's keens added to the pressure, the icing on the cake, until again, you came, this time all over the Cardinal's thick cock, squeezing around him as your muscles contracted in pleasure.

You could feel that they were both getting close, but Copia came first, the tight squeezing of your walls proving too much for him. He brought you to his pelvis in one final  _ deep _ thrust, his cock spasming inside you as you could feel his hot cum filling you up. Copia stayed inside of you as Papa continued, and you felt overly sensitive, your walls throbbing around his girth. He held onto you, catching his breath, loosening his grip slightly. 

All of the moaning from your orgasm was music to Papa's ears, and you could feel the muscles in this thighs beginning to twitch. 

"So- so close, mia cara… sto per venire-!" He brought your head to his pelvis, your nose touching his skin as he shot his thick cum deep into your throat. When he released you, you coughed some, but swallowed all that you could. He rose you up and kissed you, licking his cum from your face where it had spilled from your mouth. 

He laid you gently on his floor, taking a spot next to you, and motioning for the Cardinal to take the other side. They both ran their hands over your sweating body, kissing you all over until they both collapsed from exhaustion. 

The Cardinal cleared his throat. "Uh, th-thank you, Sister. Papa. That was… much needed."

The Third simply laughed, playing with a piece of your hair. "Trust me, it was no burden. I'm sure she'd enjoy doing that again, wouldn't you, amore?" 

"Yes…" you finally breathed. "But, at least, not for a little while." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Feedback is always appreciated, my fellow sinners.


End file.
